


help me (help you?)

by SophiexHorayne



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, i put doctor x master but its very light, its short, man idk what this is just a drabble i guess, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexHorayne/pseuds/SophiexHorayne
Summary: basically following on from the end of 'Ascension of the Cybermen'
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	help me (help you?)

At first it’s just a body, bursting out of the portal and tumbling, clumsily to the ground. But as the body picks itself up from the grass, stands high and tall, tugs his coat to shake off the landing- he’s the Master. The doctor starts backwards, gaping as he exclaims over his entrance and beams widely. 

It’s just about the last thing she needs.

But also the only thing.

She wants to hug him. So much is happening around her and too far away. Things she can’t do anything about, things she doesn’t understand. Things she’s terrified of. And the Master, beaming sadistically at her with brown eyes she doesn’t quite know yet, multiplies it all. He adds a thousand more questions to the chaos in her mind. 

But he is also the answer. 

She wants to hug him. Tell him she’s been looking for him everywhere and that she needed him. Still needs him. That he’s always gone when she so desperately wants him there. But he probably knows all of this. He probably feels all of this for  _ her _ . 

And he _ is _ the answer.

He tells her to be afraid but she already had been. With the Shelleys. The cyberman. With the fam. Yaz’ call. Gallifrey, through the border, smouldering. She’s already afraid. But not of him. The master is the last thing she could be afraid of right now. He tells her everything is about to change. She could already feel that, but hearing him say it, listening to the words from his lips- it solidifies it and she knows she’s shaking. And her mind is trying to pull her back, away from him. It chants

_ Yaz Yaz Yaz _ .

And the fear for her and Graham floods to the forefront of her mind and it doesn’t matter what the master is going to do to her. Why he’s here. 

“Help me.” She says. Just like that, the Master’s smile drops. Momentarily, at first, out of worry, and then, at the audacity for being asked such a thing. 

“Help you?” The Master steps forward slightly, lightly touching his chest, between his hearts. “Doctor.” He says her name like it’s part of a poem. And then his eyes gleam, “I’m here to destroy you.”

The Doctor barely acknowledges the words. The border portal is still dancing behind the Master’s shoulders and almost everything else is in the background. 

“Please.” She says. It should seem useless, begging him for help, like he wouldn’t like that. But she knows that’s not true. 

The master moves closer, close enough to hold her. He searches her face like it’ll tell him the problem. Lightly, he touches her shoulders, then moves one hand to her cheek. It startles the doctor to find his fingers trembling, barely touching her skin. He sighs and a small breath washes over her face. She savours the look in his eyes. The closeness of them. 

“What do you need?” He asks her in a voice only just above a whisper. 

She’s about to respond when Yaz’ voice shouts through the air. 

“ _ Doctor! Doctor! Please! What do we do?” _

Ryan races over to the speaker. The doctor almost forgot he was here- that anyone else was here. At least Ryan is safe. And Ethan- so young. She turns back to the Master, who has let go of her, but his hands hover near her shoulders. 

“Whatever you want with me… fine.” She says. And she means every part of it. “But save my friends.” 

From the distance, as Yaz replies desperately to him, Ryan watches the two share a close look. The Master is thinking. Turning over and over the proposal. 

“I save your friends...” He says slowly, “And I get you. No fight.”

“I wouldn’t fight you.” She says. 

“You have before.”

“But not-” She shakes her head and suddenly the entire universe is back and crashing around them- “Just save them! Please!”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo. this is actually my first doctor who fic thing ever which is wild considering its been My show since I was like 5?! but i'm always nervous of getting things wrong in these kind of fics??? like I want it to fit the cannon properly. which is why i was gonna scrap this until i saw the new trailer and the doctor says (light spoilers?!) "whatever you want with me fine, but save my friends". and i was like, oh maybe this idea did have rights and it /is/ realistic. so yeah, rant over, hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
